


Through Windows

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Escape, Flirting, Frostiron Bingo Round 1, Human Sacrifice, Humor, Kidnapping, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki adapts quicker than I can write, M/M, Magic, Mother Complex, Plans For The Future, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Warning: Loki (Marvel), Windows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Tony was more than used to being kidnapped. But Loki of course had to top all expectations and make this the most unusual kidnapping by letting him go.Just like that.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 218





	Through Windows

**Author's Note:**

> This went into a completely different direction than I wanted it to. Oops?
> 
> Fill for the Frostiron Bingo: **O4 - Kidnapping (trope)**

Tony thought it was about time to look his kidnapper into the eyes and fucking hell, be _relaxed_ about it. He knew by now how kidnappings worked and honestly? He didn’t think Loki was the worst one. Admittedly, he was a villain but hey –

As often as their paths had crossed, the worst injury Tony had gotten was a nasty gash to his shoulder. Of course, the was also the one time where Loki had stopped his reactor but that had been by accident and to be honest? If Tony could, he would stop his Loki’s reactor too if the dude would only have one. Things would be infinitely simpler to solve and yeah.

So far everything was _relaxed_ to a certain degree. Loki’s apartment – he just assumed it was Loki’s and not the one from someone else – looked nice. It was incredibly open and wide, a calming scent (vanilla?) hang in the air and Tony sighed as he relaxed into the ropes. He got this, no problem. As easy as making coffee.

“If I’d known you wanted to take me out, I would’ve reserved a table for us at a restaurant,” he said out loud as Loki was checking the ropes’ strength. “I know a couple around who’d give us their private booth and we could have gotten up to some shenanigans there. I don’t mind food being used for-“ he allowed himself a short grin and a salacious wink, “ _creative_ purposes.”

Loki raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. He went to set up candles and honestly? That was _cute._ It reminded Tony of all the times he’d tried to be cute and _romantic_ but for some reason his partners didn’t like rock music in bed and yeah – long story short; romance burned out in the bedroom.

“Look at you,” Tony crooned as he wiggled with his ropes, tried to turn his wrist to get them _out._ “All those candles, just for _me._ Loki, I didn’t even know you cared that much!”

 _That_ let the Trickster stop in his tracks. “Is everything a jest to you, Stark?”

“ _Tony_ , if you’d please.” His hand slowly wound free of the rope. _Keep him distracted._ “I don’t like it when my dates call me ‘Stark’. Reminds me of Daddy Dearest.” He tilted his head. “And you know best how it is to always be hold up to Daddy’s expectation and reputation, don’t you?”

Loki snapped with his fingers and the candles lit up in green. Okay, that was –

Very Disney Villain™️ like.

Despite that Tony kept talking. “No but really. Call me Tony, get me out of these ropes and we can have a nice _chat_ , what do you say?”

“That you should keep your mouth shut,” Loki replied flatly.

“Aw.” Tony pouted. “Why?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “You should be honoured, Stark.”

“Should I?” He looked around, decidedly unimpressed. He could play hard to get if he wanted to and his hand was slowly, oh so _slowly,_ sneaking out and he was up to the first knuckle of his thumb already, and soon, _soon_ he could –

“I know that we both cherish our mothers,” Loki began and there was a twinkle in his eyes as he said that. “And always want to live up to their expectations, even now that they’re dead.”

Ah yes. Using his own words against him. Okay. Good. He could work with that.

“And I am not sure if I follow.” Tony sighed. “Great. So, our mothers are now our common ground. Didn’t see that coming but I’m a _flexible –“_

He ripped his hands free, getting a nice burn in the same moment –

Jumped up from the table, Loki’s eyes wide and green –

“- _Guy!”_

He stood in front of the sudden closed door. The handle was gone. It was –

Only a piece of wood, in the form of a door but one he couldn’t traverse.

Tony knew there was no way out, but he touched the door anyway, felt the solid material below his fingers and squeezed his eyes shut. _No._ He would not –

“You are indeed _flexible,_ ” Loki purred somewhere behind him.

“I did ballet when I was younger,” Tony shot back and turned around. His back was to the thrice-forsaken door. “Lots of muscle warming and stretching there.”

Loki nodded. “Do you want to try the window?” he asked, gently.

Tony arched a brow in confusion.

“For your escape,” Loki added and pointed in a flourish movement at the window on the other end of the room.

“-Why?”

“I thought I would offer.” Loki tilted his head. “Since you’ve already freed yourself from the ropes.”

 _“Ah_ ,” Tony said, not understanding. That was … _weird._

“You have broken free of your restraints.” Loki’s mouth twitched. “You can leave.”

“Through the window?”

“Of course.” Loki tilted his head. “This time I won’t toss you out of it, I promise.”

“You. Won’t?”

He stared at Loki.

“See you soon again, Stark.”

“ _What_ did I _sa_ –“

Suddenly, he stood in front of the window. There only _was the window_ , because everything else was white, glaringly so and he –

Had no idea where he was, he was alone, and what the _fuck –_

He was not one to look a gifted horse in the mouth. With that stepped through the window –

_“Sir!”_

Tony stood at the balustrade from his _own fucking_ balcony.

His toes were –

Well.

Not on a solid ground anymore. Enjoying fresh air, more like.

He jumped back hastily.

“ _LOKI!”_

“ _Sir_?”

“Hello, JARVIS, my sweet buttercup.” Tony turned around and walked back into his apartment. “Did you miss me?”

“ _Sir-_ “ There was hesitation in JARVIS’ voice. “You teleported out of your bed.”

“Ah.” Tony said and looked at his wrist. There were ugly red burn marks on it. _Interesting._

“Did I leave the window open by chance?”

“ _No, Sir.”_

“Good, because that would have been fucking creepy.” He closed the door behind him and made sure the door was _locked_.

“ _Creepy_?” Loki chuckled.

“Loki!” Tony said with cheerfulness in his voice. “Do I thank you for that fucked up thing I just witnessed or is there someone else to blame for my ruined hand?”

The Trickster waved his question aside, stalking closer and the leather coattails whirled dramatically in the measured movements.

“I am curious as to how you broke free from the ropes, Stark.”

“Are you?” Tony chuckled. “I did _learn_ some tricks. I’m curious what you wanted to do to _me_?”

“I’ve intended to use your blood, spilled in a holy ceremony in the name of the Norns’, to contact my mother.”

“Ah.” Because what else was there to say. “Do you know that necromancy is frowned upon in New York?”

“That’s a lie,” Loki said with a grin. “Nothing is frowned upon in New York.”

“I’m sure that’s not true because it _is_ New York, but whatever.” Tony sent the Trickster a quick grin. “Do you want a drink? Admire my windows?”

“I know your windows.”

“ _I know_.”

“I wish to kidnap you,” Loki announced bluntly.

“Again?” Tony opened a bottle of whiskey. It smelled dark and he poured a bit in two empty tumblers.

“You shouldn’t have been able to slip free of the ropes.” Loki took the glass offered to him.

“I shouldn’t be alive either, but here I am.”

 _“Precisely_.”

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Tony took a sip. “That all sounds very, I don’t know, _suspicious_ at least, Lokes.”

“It’s merely an act of chaos. Mischief, if the word soothes your conscience.”

“I don’t think it does.”

“But you are _alive_ ,” Loki said and put his tumbler down. “When you shouldn’t be. You slipped from Death’s fingers – _again and again._ Which means you are proficient in escaping _him_ even more so.”

“You’re changing the tune.”

“I’m merely adapting and changing my plans to fit them to the newest circumstances.” Loki stared at him. “It seems I have need of you, Stark.”

“Who doesn’t.” Tony rolled his eyes. “You kidnapped me, almost let me walk the plank to get, I don’t know, a kick out of the whole window situation? And _now_ you want my help after confession you wanted to use me for a creepy necromantic ritual bullshit?”

Loki shrugged. “It was worth a try.”

“You are not only mad, you are the embodiment of it.”

“Am I?” Loki tilted his head. “My, what a compliment to fall from your lips.” He held out a hand.

_Interesting._

“I need your help, _Tony.”_

“Let me guess. Or I will fall off the building?”

“A waste of talent and time.” Loki frowned. “Only when my other plans fail, I will go to these drastic measures. Trust me.”

“Trust.” Tony sighed. “Who is _he_?” He asked.

“Follow me, and you will learn. Perhaps even understand better.”

“Hm.” Tony hummed under his breath. Not _really._

“Face the one who is ultimately responsible for your nightmares, Tony,” Loki mumbled and his voice dropped to a dark whisper. Soft, relaxing, almost like the scent in Loki’s apartment had been. “There is much more out there in space than you know or even dare to dream about. There is a beauty in the depth of darkness that I can show and share with you-“

“You sound like a salesman who used to be a porno star,” Tony interrupted Loki. “Okay.” He sighed. “Let’s a go. Don’t you dare to use me to contact your mother. Or mine, in that case. Or _anyone’s_.”

“I think Frigga already showed me enough to know how to continue.” Loki’s fingers closed around Tony’s hand. “Close your eyes.”

“Am I mad?” Tony stared at Loki. Then considered the situation. “You know what? Maybe I am. Oh god. This better don’t end up in blood.”

Loki chuckled before his green seiðr washed over them.

_Great._


End file.
